List of KNS Side Stories
This is a list of all the Kouja no Senshi Side stories in chronological order. Timeline chronology is still in progress. Each one with a parenthesis on the side on the orders not KNS Style for most (save for Regular Show and Looney Tunes Show ones) will be marked which tributes are which. Between Season 1 & 2 *Maniac Mansion~KNS Style (Game)** *Mac Daddy~KNS Style (Fosters) *Miss Yukari~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh)** *Friendship is Magic~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Greatest~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *The Telltale Statue (Simpsons) *Didgie (South Park) *The Incredibles~KNS Style (Movie) *Mr. Scatterbrain Gets Busted (Simpsons)** *Osaka's Day~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh)** *There's No Time for Love, Mr. Bump (Peanuts)** *Hell is Other Droids (Futurama)** *Nyamo~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Draaaaaaken! (Fosters) *Gray Widower (Simpsons)** *The Fruits of Wrath (Simpsons)** *Ratatouille~KNS Style (Movie)** *Great Mouse Detective~KNS Style (Movie)** *The Party Animal~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *Pool, Pool, Pool~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Secret of Monkey Island~KNS Style (Game) *The Brain (Spongebob)** *Summer Break~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *SBemail: Stunt Double~KNS Style (Homestar)** *SBemail: Dangeresque 3~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Cape Danger (Simpsons)** *First Day~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Stubborn Gets an Anal Probe (South Park)** *Sports Fest~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Terror Tales of the Park~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)** *Culture Fest~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Appreciation Day~KNS Style (Regular Show) *A Furry Built for Two (Futurama)** *Mr. Muky the Christmas Goo (South Park)** *Happy Dethemberween~KNS Style (Homestar)** *A Mislead Claus (Fosters) *Operation NAUGHTY~KNS Style (KND)** *New Year's Dream Special~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Tidus' Step-Cousin (Family Guy) *Homestar Ruiner~KNS Style (Game)** *Labyrinth~KNS Style (Movie) *Strong Badia the Free~KNS Style (Game)** *Pokemon Bug Catching (Spongebob)** *Danni Dies (South Park)** *Puffy Kitties Take a Bath (Spongebob) *Grilled Cheese Deluxe~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Song of the South~KNS Style (Movie)** *Lita's Fear of Flying (Simpsons)** *The Mask~KNS Style (Courage) *The Duck Brothers~KNS Style (Courage) *Cajun Granny Stew~KNS Style (Courage) *The Fog of Courage~KNS Style (Courage)** *Tower of Zalost~KNS Style (Courage) *Miss Sakaki~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Go Goo Go~KNS Style (Fosters) *Portal~KNS Style (Game)** *Night at the Museum~KNS Style (Movie) *More Smarter~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *There's No Disgrace Like Homestar (Simpsons)** *The Old Man and the Snake (Simpsons)** *Baddest of the Bands~KNS Style (Game)** *Team Spicer vs the 18th Amendment (Simpsons)** *Worlds Collide~KNS Style (Megaman/Sonic Comic) During Ch 8 *Dangeresque 3~KNS Style (Game)** *8-Bit is Enough~KNS Style: Extended/Revamped Edition (Game)** Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 *Strong Bad and the Cold Ones Factory (Futurama)** *Keeper of the Reaper~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)** *Just Set Up the Chairs~KNS Style (Regular Show) *TSTV (Family Guy)** *Talent Shock (Spongebob) *Littles (South Park)** *Sbemail: Date~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Digital Keeper (South Park)** *A Few Bad Neighbors (Simpsons)** *My Mom~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Flea Capades (South Park) *Life on the Quick Lane (Simpsons)** *Last Temptation of Danny Fenton (Simpsons)** *Gene Burrows Roberts (Simpsons)** *'Ello Gov'nor~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Messy Goes Nanners (South Park) *Jimmy Neutron's Rival (Simpsons) *Sbemail: Caffeine~KNS Style (Homestar) *Something Reeks (Spongebob) *Oh In-Law, Where Art Thou? (Simpsons)** *Love's Labours Lost in Sea (Futurama)** *The Ruler's New Joe (Rocko) *I Third That Emotion (Futurama)** *The Power~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mouser Wallows and Rigby's Swallows (Family Guy)** *Miss Helpful's Texas (Spongebob)** *Bolt~KNS Style (Movie) *Rio~KNS Style (Movie) *Driving School (Spongebob) *Tommy vs Vlad (South Park)** *Piano Classes (Cow & Chicken)* *Capt. Wheez Pirate (Cow & Chicken)** *Rodent is Dead (Rocko)** *Think Positive~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Free Moby Dick (South Park) *Jack-Roids (Family Guy) *Justin Lawson Must Die! (South Park)** *Make Love, Not Monsters (South Park)** *Gene Burrows' Last Gleaming (Simpsons)** *Rini Gets a Donphan (Simpsons)** *Rika on Ice (Simpsons)** *Fruit of Troy (Simpsons) Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 *Sibling from the Same Planet (Simpsons)** *Muppets from Space~KNS Style (Movie)** *Sibling from Another Series (Simpsons)** *Daredevil, Bump, and Rayquaza (Spongebob)** *Lita's Melachony~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Day of the Jerkanapes (Simpsons)** *One Phage's Trash (Spongebob)** *A Bunch of Baby Ducks~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Casablanca Memories~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Seeing Bunny (Fosters) *Little Littles (Dilbert) *Chin-Collies (South Park)** *Raye & Mina's Girls School Battle~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Treehouses (South Park) *Sylvia Begins Again (Futurama)** *Bendergeist (Family Guy) *I Am Fuming (Pink) (Simpsons)** *Amy's First Love~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Five Nights At Freddy's~KNS Style (Game)** *Escaping is Hard to Do (Family Guy) *Weasel Jokes (Spongebob)** *Radio Miss Naughty (Simpsons)** *Mecha Kitten (South Park)** *Mr. Nervous's First Kiss (Cow & Chicken)** *Contact Home (Fosters) *Meowth the Murderer (Simpsons)** *Hotaru the Beauty Queen (Simpsons)** *Muscle Woman~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Hoodwinked~KNS Style (Movie) *Sharks (Spongebob) *The Brer and the Loxy (Simpsons)** *Meat Your Maker~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Men in Black~KNS Style (Movie) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure~KNS Style (Also Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 for Future Timeline) (Movie)** *Mr. Scatterbrain Goes to Osaka (Family Guy) *Mr. Scatterbrain's Secret Box (Spongebob)** *Hypno Doggy Luv (Rocko)** *Cult Heads (Rocko)** *The Bossy Games (Family Guy)** *Dizzy~KNS Style (Regular Show) *The Great Thief Detectives (Simpsons)** *Mordecai and the Rigbys~KNS Style (Regular Show) *I Dream of Gee-Whizz (Family Guy)** *Lost Our Hotaru (Simpsons)** During OAV 2A *Toy Story~KNS Style (Movie) *The Return of Harmony~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge~KNS Style (Game) *Toy Story 2~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Jungle, Schmungle (South Park)** *Summertime Stinks (South Park)** *Nervous of Darkness (Simpsons) *In Adelaine We Trust (Simpsons) *A Streetcar Named Miss Calamity (Simpsons)** *Zim the Lover (Simpsons)** *Control Freak the General (Simpsons)** *Much Greasy & Katie About Nothing (Simpsons)** *Last of the Pink Hat Gals (Simpsons) *Ally Mouth (Spongebob)** *Halloween Tree~KNS Style (Movie)** *Mouser in Love (Family Guy)** *The Strongbadman (South Park)** *Mina Be Not Proud (Simpsons)** *Merry Christmas, The Strangler (South Park)** *A Very Special Kouja no Senshi Freakin' Christmas (Family Guy)** *I Ain't Gonna Come Home for Christmas (Simpsons)** *Academy Confidential (Simpsons)** *James' Phobia (Simpsons)** *Mr. Scatterbrain's Enemy (Simpsons)** *Miss Helpful in Chains (Simpsons)** *The Spicer House Rules (Futurama)** *Carl Loves Miss Whoops (Family Guy)** *Hiram the Katie (Simpsons)** *Trouble after Trouble (Fosters)** *Proper Protection Use (South Park)** *A Cruise to Remember (Futurama)** *Leap Rodents (Rocko)** *Swiper's Granny is a Dirty Fox (South Park)** *Not Without My Capsule (South Park)** *Swiper's Granny is Still a Dirty Fox (South Park)** *Phage Borg (Spongebob)** *Mr. Tickle's Progress (Family Guy)** *The Little Misses vs the Monorail (Simpsons)** *The SSSSS Squad Get Made (Futurama)** *Team Spicer vs Australia! (Simpsons)** *30% Iron Boid (Futurama)** *Music Geeks (Spongebob)** *The Italian Gene (Simpsons)** *An American Tail~KNS Style (Movie) *Wheez's Girl Star (Cow & Chicken)** *The PTA Almost Disbands (Simpsons) *Country K On Strike (South Park) *Miss Naughty Sells Her Soul (Simpsons)** *Who's Afraid of the Night (Cow & Chicken)** *Bubs' Chocolate Cookie Balls (South Park) *Miss Teacher Bangs a Meowth (South Park)** *Different Vocations (Simpsons)** *Chatterbox's Date with Density (Simpsons)** *Dead Stars (South Park)** *Phagey Can't Buy Me Love (Simpsons)** *Conan Gets an "A" (Simpsons)** *Poke-MON (South Park)** *Hurricane Persnickety (Simpsons)** *Cherry Gets a Job (Simpsons)** *Flara & Beta My Dears (Fosters)** *Bobcat Badman (Simpsons)** *Kittens Misbehavin' (Simpsons)** *Last Exit to Tokyo (Simpsons)** *Team Spicer's Facts (Dilbert)** *Funeral for a Jerk (Simpsons)** *Snake-Kill Day (Simpsons)** *Days of Wine and Squeaks (Simpsons) *Chiyo's Dream Catcher (Cow & Chicken) *Black Mamba's Pregnancy (Dilbert)** *Black Mamba's Delivery (Dilbert)** *Saddlesore Galaxia (Simpsons)** *Happy Am the Egg Man (Futurama)** *Casa Del Mon (South Park) *Crazy Geist (Rocko)** *Scatterbrain & Bounce (Simpsons) *To Love and Die in Texas (Family Guy)** *This is My Jam~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Carl vs Miss Helpful & the 8th Commandment (Simpsons) *Large Adelaine (Simpsons) *Prank Callers~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Arrgh, Me Matey! (Spongebob) *Midnight Pills (Simpsons)** *Mall Wars (Fosters)** *The Tokyo Connection (Simpsons) *Hotaru the Greek (Simpsons) *Megastore Cop (Cow & Chicken) *Mouser's Girlfriend (Simpsons) *Night of the Groaning Homeless (South Park)** *Go Viral~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Cherry the Vegetarian (Simpsons)** *The Gene Next Door (Simpsons)** *Mr. Bump at the Bat (Simpsons) *The Growling (Futurama)** During OAV 2C *The Way Halfas Weren't (Simpsons)** *Toy Story 3~KNS Style (Movie) *Wreck it Ralph~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 2C Epilogues *It's Magic, Mr. Tickle (Peanuts)** *Sugar Coated Frights (Rocko)** *Halloween with Pete Ghost (Cow & Chicken)** *Tales from the Wasteland~KNS Style (Manga) *Ducktales Remastered~KNS Style (Game) *Coded~KNS Style (Game) *Dream Drop Distance~KNS Style (Game) *A Canterlot Wedding~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Crystal Empire~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kingdom Hearts III~KNS Style (Game) *Epic Mickey~KNS Style (Game) *The Power of Two~KNS Style (Game) *The Power of Illusion~KNS Style (Game) *KNS & the King of Thieves (Movie) *Return to the Sea~KNS Style (Movie) *Cars~KNS Style (Movie) *Alice (2010 Version)~KNS Style (Movie) *Simba's Pride~KNS Style (Movie) Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Lita's Wedding (Simpsons)** *Tokyo (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (Simpsons)** *In-Law, Can You Spare 2 Dimes? (Simpsons)** *Washu's Product Name (Dilbert)** *Sonik's Comet (Simpsons)** *Tokyo's Competition (Dilbert) *Free Cake~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack's Prototype (Dilbert)** *The Stand Singer (Rocko) *Amy's Testing (Dilbert) *Welcome Back, Max Sr. (Family Guy)** *Caffeinated Coffee Tickets~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack the Genius (Simpsons) *Buenos Aeris Trip (Dilbert)** *I Take Thee Robert (Family Guy) *Best Friends for Life (South Park) *Halloween in Juuban St. (Family Guy)** *Bird Droid of Arc-Catraz (Futurama) *Digidestined After Dark (Simpsons)** *Cats and Sakaki (Family Guy)** *Death Punchies~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mayor's Informercial (Dilbert) *Moaning Mimi (Simpsons)** *But I Have the Receipt~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Long John Grounder (Family Guy) *Strong Beard (South Park) *Candy with Nuts (Spongebob)** *Rigby's Body~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Sight For Weird Eyes (Fosters) *Roll's Boobs Destroy Society (South Park) *Ratigan's Heir (Simpsons) *There's Something About Piny (Family Guy) *World Wide Fussy (Fosters) *Gumball Joins NAMBLA (South Park) *Proposition Toon (Futurama) *I Have No Nephew (Rocko)** *Buenos Aeris' Hunger (Dilbert)** *Minimus' Homeworld (Futurama)** *Jungle Men in the Mood (Futurama)** *Kurata's Sense of Snow (Simpsons)** *Quints 20XX (South Park)** *It's Christmas in Country K (South Park)** *Road to Santaman (Family Guy)** *And Then There Were Littler (Family Guy)** *Vacation Fever (Rocko)** *Sunday, Stupid Sunday (Simpsons) *Animal Wars~KNS Style (Movie) *Bowser Jr's Brothers (Fosters) *Bunny Tide (Simpsons) *Happiness is a Warm Teddy, Jimmy Neutron (Peanuts) *How Katz Requisitioned His Groove Back (Futurama)** *Ship-haied (Spongebob)** *KNS Chicken Pox (South Park)** *Twits in April (Spongebob)** *Jokesters (Rocko)** *Brer Aid (South Park)** *Sailing the Many Zs (Rocko)** *The Best Burger in the World~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Sandwich of Death~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Maximum Meatball-Drive (Simpsons)** *Last of the Osakians (South Park)** *Trucker Hall of Fame~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Jerkwads the Movie (Simpsons) *Die, Drugists, Die (South Park)** *The Mutants are Striking (Futurama)** *North by North Tokyo (Family Guy) *Funny Droid (South Park) *The Kiss Seen Around Tokyo (Family Guy)** *Fists of Justice~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Portal 2~KNS Style (Game) *Marie's Ponyta (Simpsons) *Fuzzy Dice~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Bobcat Letter Blues (Simpsons)** *Smoke Out (South Park)** *Life of Minimus (Family Guy)** *Bon Voyage, Sailor Moon (and Don't Come Back!) (Peanuts)** *Emperor's New Groove~KNS Style (Movie) *Madness Returns~KNS Style (Game) *Hector~KNS Style (Game) *I See Tokyo, I See France (Rocko)** *Rhythm Thief~KNS Style (Game) *What Have We Learned, Sailor Venus (Peanuts) (Flashback only; Present Time takes place before Why, Sailor Moon, Why?) *Edna and Harvey: The Breakout~KNS Style (Game)** *Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes~KNS Style (Game)** *Frozen~KNS Style (Movie) *The Ride of the Valkyries~KNS Style (Courage) *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog~KNS Style (Courage) *Ferngully~KNS Style (Movie) *Vultureman's Off-Site Meeting (Dilbert)** *Captain Hero's Fancy New Lady Bod (South Park) *Over the Top~KNS Style (Regular Show) *W.T.H. (South Park) *The Glee of Sect (Simpsons) *A Fish Called Flara (Simpsons) *Benson Be Gone~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Thomas is the New Goat (Family Guy) *Jerkwads and the Former Shinntou (Simpsons) *Cream the Tree Hugger (Simpsons) *Pooh and Piglet's Art (Dilbert)** *Argit on the Road (Simpsons)** *Cuckoo Lover (South Park)** *Mariachi-Demic Part 1 (South Park) *Mariachi-Demic Part 2 (South Park) *The First Turnabout~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Swipe This Episode (Simpsons) *Yur-Yikes! (South Park) *Unfortune Cookie (Rocko) *Fortune Cookie~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mayor's Snuke (South Park) *Mid-Life Serpent (Spongebob) *Hiram vs Ratigan & Kate (Simpsons) *Please Mr. Lazy, Don't Hammer 'Em (Simpsons) *Turnabout Sisters~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Tauros Gang (Cow & Chicken)** *Siblings and In-Laws (Family Guy) *Don~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Follow That Poke-Egg (South Park) *Mayored to the Magma (Simpsons) *Dances With Na'vi (South Park) *Turnabout Samurai~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *It's the Pumpkin King, Squidward (Peanuts)** *Spanish Tai (Futurama) *Eek! A Corpse! (South Park) *You're Not Elected, Patrick Star (Peanuts) *Tokyo's Black Friday (South Park)** *A Song of Darkness and Brimstone (South Park)** *Scatterbrain the Bubs (Simpsons)** *KNS Turkey Time (Rocko)** *Fickled Fathers (Rocko)** *Fun with Meat (South Park)** *Dummies and Dragons (South Park)** *Hiram Should Lay Off the Snacks (South Park) *Eustace and Xandir (Simpsons) *The Stick of Disharmony (South Park Game) *Phage's Holiday (Dilbert)** *Mr. Bump Gets an F (Simpsons) *Why, Sailor Moon, Why? (Peanuts)** *A Decemberween Pageant~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Tot Toys Christmas (South Park)** *Christmas Dudes (Family Guy)** Between Season 2 & 3 *Lumpkins Roasting on an Open Fire (Simpsons)** *KNS' Modern Christmas (Rocko)** *Red Sleigh Below (South Park)** *Trick of the Magi (Simpsons)** *Homestar Presents: Presents!~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Turnabout Goodbyes~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *The Great Question (Rocko)** *The Great Answer (Rocko)** *Be My Valentine, Bowser Koopa (Peanuts)** *I Love Mr. Bump (Simpsons)** *Barely Illegal (Family Guy)** *Day of the Tentacle~KNS Style (Game)** *The Narrow White Line (Family Guy) *Digit Does Hollywood (Family Guy) *That's En-Toon-tainment! (Futurama) *Toon Scoutz in Da Hood (Simpsons)** *Harv Star (Simpsons) *Deep Space Bump (Simpsons) *Space Daffy (Cow & Chicken) *The Camping Side Story (Spongebob)** *KNS Zanzibar! (Rocko) *Jerkwads Land (Simpsons) *Destination Imagination~KNS Style (Movie) *Regarding Mary (Simpsons)** *Coconuts of Seville (Simpsons)** *She's the Cat (Rocko)** *Gutter Bowlers (Rocko) *Izzy's Trial (Dilbert) *Skarr the Unfriendly Ghost (Spongebob)** *They Saved the Genius' Brains (Simpsons)** *It's the Easter Chipmunk, Mac (Peanuts)** *A Cat Pharaoh to Remember (Futurama)** *Colonel Bowser (Simpsons) *A Candace Divided (Simpsons) *Ninjas Reminiscent of Us (Family Guy) *The Burp of Destiny (Rocko) *Tokyo University (Futurama)** *Hiram Goes to Tokyo University (Simpsons)** *Mousewolfrat (South Park) *Comet Shower Trilogy (Feline Orgy, Two Guys Nude in a Hot Tub, & Scout-bilee) (South Park) *Stop Smokin' (Cow & Chicken)** *Reunion, and Turnabout~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Team Klutzes (Simpsons) *Tales of the Chaos God (Disney Adventure) *Dark Eye (South Park)** *War is the F Word (Futurama)** *Toyland Trilogy (South Park)** *Jack's Friend Falls in Love (Simpsons)** *Big Fuzz on Hippocampus (Family Guy)** *The Ghastly Parabox (Futurama)** *Coraline~KNS Style (Movie)** *The Splitz (South Park)** *Up~KNS Style (Movie)** *Meowth's Fantastic Island (Looney Tunes)** *Great Times with Weapons (South Park) *Wacky Fast Food (Epilogue on time before Bad Fur Day Arc) (Rocko)** *Lost Turnabout~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *3 Sailors and a Condo (Simpsons) *Raving is Such Sweet Soiree (Fosters) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure~KNS Style (Looney Tunes) *The Devil and Daniel Mouse~KNS Style (Movie)** *Princess and the Frog~KNS Style (Movie) *Care Bears Nutcracker~KNS Style (Movie)** *How to Train Your Dragon~KNS Style (Movie) *Sam & Max Hit the Road~KNS Style (Game) *Phantom Menace~KNS Style (Movie) *358/2 Days~KNS Style (Game) *Chrono Trigger Extra~KNS Style (Game) *Attack of the Clones~KNS Style (Movie) *Dead Man's Chest~KNS Style (Movie) *At World's End~KNS Style (Movie) *Sam & Max Save the World~KNS Style (Culture Shock, Comedy~KNS Style, The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball, Abe Lincoln Must Die, Reality 2.0, and Bright Side of the Moon) (Game) *Chrono Cross~KNS Style (Game) *Sam & Max Beyond Time & Space~KNS Style (Ice Station Santa, Moai Better Blues, Night of the Raving Dead, Chariots of the Dogs, and What's New Beelzebub?) (Game) *Clone Wars~KNS Style (Movie) *Revenge of the Sith~KNS Style (Movie) *Birth by Sleep~KNS Style (Game) *Five Nights At Freddy's 2~KNS Style (Game)** *Exit 9B~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Starter Pack~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Is This Goodbye, Sailor Moon? (Peanuts)** *Summer of 5 ft. 2 (Simpsons)** *A Few Nerds and a Manga (Simpsons) *Up and Down the Drugs (South Park) *Stuff Junkies (Rocko) *The War of the Fentons (Simpsons) *We're 2nd Year Students~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Kagura and Sakaki~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Felix the Cat Movie~KNS Style (Movie) *Chiyo-chan's Day~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Who Gives a Yen (Rocko) *Exams~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Hell Comes to Tokyo (Family Guy)** *Something Wall-to-Wall Mart This Way Comes (South Park)** *Terror Tales of the Park II~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *The Ocean, Summer Kimonos, and a Party!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Sports Fest, 2nd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Culture Fest, 2nd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *End of 2nd Semester & Christmas~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Turnabout Big Top~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Koyomi's Ordeals~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *One Spring Night~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *3000 Big Boys (Futurama) *Men in Black II~KNS Style (Movie) *The Demon's Hands are Idol Playing (Futurama) *Weekends of Thunder (Simpsons) *Passion of the Serpent Cats (South Park)** *Bubs' Succubus (South Park)** *Where No Brony Has Gone Before (Futurama)** *Strong Bad Loves Homestar (Simpsons) *Field Trip to Tokyo Prison (Cow & Chicken) *The Route of All Darkness (Futurama) *22 Short Films About Tokyo (Simpsons) *The Feline Wears Nada (Simpsons) *Sailor Moon's Asian Adventure (based on TMNT III Movie) During Mov 3 *9~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 *The Tale of Ducky McDuckenstein (South Park) *Play it Again, Mouser (Family Guy) *Phage's Takeover (Dilbert)** *The Courtship of Daffy's Cousin (Family Guy) *Joe's Ethics (Dilbert)** *A Head in the Votes (Futurama)** *Drakken Good, Sakaki Bad (Rocko)** *The Devil's Playhouse~KNS Style** (Game) *The SSSSS Squad's Big Score (Futurama)** *KNS Future Rebirth (Futurama) *James' Incredible Gift (South Park)** *The Lesser of Two Cy-Boids (Futurama) *Fuzzy's Triple Bypass (Simpsons)** *Goofy the Vigilante (Simpsons) *Temp Check~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Weekend at Phage's (Simpsons) *Gregg is a Jerk (Family Guy) *Tauros Days (South Park) *Khan, Baby, Khan (Simpsons) *Camping Can Be Cool~KNS Style (Regular Show) *KNS: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (Tiny Toons)** *He's a Bully, Kent (Peanuts) *Road to Multi-Worlds (Family Guy) *Tangled~KNS Style (Movie) *Enchanted~KNS Style (Movie)* *Raging Homestar & Strong Bad (Futurama) *Academy Picnic (Dilbert)** *Gumstand (Spongebob)** *I Dated an Android! (Futurama)** *3 Lights' Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery (South Park)** *Nightmare in Juuban Ave (Fosters) *Didgeless Love (Futurama) *FUZY (Simpsons) *Robot's Little Helper (Simpsons) During Ch 11 Coming Soon... Between Xmas Special 3 & Ch 14 *Looney Summer (South Park)** *The Watery South (Futurama) *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe~KNS Style (Game) *The Shroud of Yukari (Dilbert) *Lil' Crime Halters (South Park) *Battle at the Smithsonian~KNS Style (Movie) *The Man with 2 Cat Pokemon (Family Guy) *A KNS Adventure (Chipmunks)** *'Round Tokyo (Simpsons) *A Very Grimer Christmas (South Park)** *Puzzle Agent 1~KNS Style (Game) *Puzzle Agent 2~KNS Style (Game) *Road to Rainbow Monkeys (Family Guy) *Viva James Vegas (Simpsons) *Who Shot Mr. Phage? (Simpsons)** *Good Wilt Hunting~KNS Style (Fosters) Between Season 3 & 4 *Another Story~KNS Style (based on the Sailor Moon RPG game, third & true ending inspired by Sonic 2006 last story ending) (Game) *Blame it on Jose (Simpsons)** *The Gift 2: The Giftening~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *The Gift~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder) *The Christmas Special~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Happy New Year, Kyle Broflowski (Peanuts)** *Mt. Fuji of Madness (Simpsons) *It Punched the Fans (South Park)** *Pinky's Merger (Dilbert)** *Granny Weasel (Simpsons)** *Sailor Moon's Valentine's Day (Spongebob)** *Put Your Head on My Body (Futurama) *Fury Fuzz The Movie (Simpsons) *30 Minutes (Simpsons) *The Untroubleable (South Park) *The Beast With A Billion Feelers (Futurama)** *Duck Pilot 3000 (Futurama) *The Dodgers Has Landed (Futurama) *Big Hero 6~KNS Style (Movie) *Harvey's Game (Futurama) *Five Nights At Freddy's 3~KNS Style (Game) *Into the Great Colored Wander (Futurama) *Crystal Rebirth (Futurama) *Something You Can Do With Your Hand (South Park) *Kamp Coony (Simpsons) *Race For Your Life, Strongly Brown (Peanuts) *New Grade (South Park) *Homsar 20XX (South Park) *Bye, Bye, Pidgey (Rocko) *Mystery of the Caked Deuce (South Park) *Phage's Employee of the Month (Spongebob) *Bone~KNS Style (Based on the Bone books) *UPDATE: Gravity Falls~KNS Style Between Mov 4 & Christmas Special 4 *Last Crusade of the Lost Ark to the Video Store of Doom (South Park)** *Terror Tales of the Park III~KNS Style (Regular Show) *The Thanksgiving Special~KNS Style (Regular Show) *It's Christmastime Again, Sailor Moon (Peanuts)** *Kouja no Senshi's Christmas Tales (Peanuts)** *Gamma's Choice (Simpsons) *Kung Fu Choppers (Spongebob) *And I'm Maxwell Edison (Family Guy)** *The Way Halfa's Parents Were (Simpsons) *The Unwinnable Edge (South Park) *I Married Maddie (Simpsons) *Jazz's First Word (Simpsons) *Tokyo's El Chubracabra (Dilbert) *And Danny Makes Three (Simpsons) *Secrets of the Furious Five~KNS Style (Movie) *Wedding for Destruction (Simpsons) *Kung Fu Island (Spongebob)** *German Mutt (Family Guy)** *Sasuke's Assistant (Dilbert) *Fussy Symphony (Spongebob) *InToontion (South Park) *Hell on Earth 20XX (South Park)** *Terror Tales of the Park IV~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Helen Keller Broadway (South Park)** *A Sonic Heroes Thanksgiving (Peanuts)** *Darry vs Thanksgiving (Simpsons)** *Starvin' Tak (South Park)** *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special~KNS Style (Movie) *Starvin' Tak in Space (South Park)** *A Holiday Greeting~KNS Style (Homestar)** *A Kouja no Senshi Christmas (Peanuts)** *A Death Defying Decemberween~KNS Style (Homestar)** *The Best Decemberween Ever~KNS Style (Homestar)** Between Christmas Special 4 & OAV 4 *A Decemberween Mackerel~KNS Style (Homestar)** *You'll Only Move Thrice (Simpsons) *Tokyo: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (M rated) (South Park)** *When You Wish Upon A Broflowski (Family Guy) *Rodent's Return (Dilbert) *Kung Fu Panda 2~KNS Style (Movie) *How to Eat with Your Rear (South Park) *Maxwell Edison: The Cat and His Dreams (Family Guy) *Amazing Easter Special (South Park)** *Return of Sasuke (South Park)** *Goodbye to Bloo~KNS Style (Fosters) Between OAV 4 & Special 4 *Firework Run~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Happy Fireworks~KNS Style (Homestar)** *3rd Year~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *How the Score Was Won (Simpsons) *The Yukari Show (Simpsons) *School Trip~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *The Unicorns Have Got to Go~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Super Pony Friends (South Park)** *Skips Strike~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Hindu Hair Protection (South Park) *New Kidney in Tokyo (Family Guy) *Strong Sad in Kidney Danger (Simpsons) *Entrance Exams Study Camp!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Journey for Ratings (South Park) *Disowned! (Spongebob)** *Golfed Off (Rocko)** *Rock-a-Doodle~KNS Style (Movie)** *Last Sports Fest in High School~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *KNS 200 (South Park)** *KNS 201 (South Park)** *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show~KNS Style (Movie) *Yama-Mayaa~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Kitty Gets Kicked Up a Notch (Futurama) *Onwards, Extrance Exams!~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *House Rules~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Less Percent (South Park)** *Graduation Ceremony~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) Between Special 4 & Ch 16 Coming Soon... Between Ch 19 & 20 Deponia Trilogy~KNS Style Between Season 4 & 5 *Hop~KNS Style (Movie) *Keep Calm and Flutter On~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Between Ch 22 & 23 *Steak Me Amadeus~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Laundry Woes~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Equestria Girls~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Between Ch 23 & Special 5 Coming Soon... Between Special 5 & Mov 6 Coming Soon... Between Mov 6 & Ch 24 Coming Soon... Between & Ch 24 & OAV 5 Coming Soon... Between OAV 5 & Ch 25 Coming Soon... Between Season 5 & 6 Coming Soon... Between Mov 7 & Ch 26 Coming Soon... Between Ch 26 & Ch 27 Coming Soon... Between Ch 27 & Ch 28 Coming Soon... Between Ch 28 & 29 Coming Soon... Between Ch 29 & 30 Coming Soon... Between Ch 30 & OAV 6 Coming Soon... Between OAV 6 & Mov 8 Coming Soon... Between Mov 8 & Special 6 Coming Soon... Non-Canon *Decemberween Short Shorts~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Three Toons (Family Guy)** *Decemberween in July~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Love, Asian Style (Simpsons)** *Alternates of Interest 1 (Futurama) *Alternates of Interest 2 (Futurama) *KNS Viewer Mail (Family Guy) *Clubhouse of Horror Series (Simpsons) *KNS Wars Trilogy (Family Guy) *The Strongbadman 2: Captain Paddywhack (South Park) *Infinite Rising (South Park) *Strongbadman vs Strongbadman & Crew (South Park) *Homestar Halloweens~KNS Style (Homestar) *Which Ween Costumes?~KNS Style (Homestar) *Silly Toons: Back in Action (Looney Tunes) *Kouja no Senshi Spinoff Showcase (Simpsons) *Parallel Sailor Moon~KNS Style (Sailor Moon) *Mr. Muky's Christmas Classics (South Park)** *Remade (Only the last segment's canon) (Futurama) *KNS Christmas Stories (Simpsons)** *Cartoon Network Invaded~KNS Style (Fosters, Eds, MGPAM, Lazlo, & Billy and Mandy) *Done to Pasture (Rocko) *Distance Schlock (Rocko) *KNS Viewer Mail 2 (Family Guy) *The Brawl Before Christmas (Simpsons)** *Little Gift Shop of Horrors~KNS Style (Gravity Falls) ???/Unknown At This Time Simpson Tribute Fanmakes *Trilogy of Mistake *The Kids Who Knew Too Much *Phage Verkaufen der Kraftwerk *Jack the Daredevil *Old Yen *Future Girls' Substitute *Dead Golfing Society *Fuzzy Alone *Moiseur Plow *Beerless *Buttercup's Inner Child *Scenes from the Class Struggle in Tokyo *My Relative, My Sitter *The Tokyo Files *Mysterious Voyage of Eustace *The Call of the Comrades *Liquid Feud *Paint with Greatness *Digimon of Death *Nack and Psycho the Greats *New Teen on the Block *Xena on the Lam *Two Dozen and One Pokemon *King-Sized Fuzzy *Summer of 5 ft. 2 *The Secret War of Amy Rose *Dial D for Dorker *Little Big Caretaker *Natural Born Frenchers *The Danger with Trillions *Realty Sucks *Berry the Lumpkins *Bowser Jr. the Mother *Bowser's Oddessy *Sonic's Night Out *Some Enchanted Night *When Fussy Failed *Fuzzy Denied *Flamin' Bubs *Mr. Rude the Heretic *One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp *Penny Mouse vs Cynthia *Sweet Membrane' Baadasssss Song *Captain Hero the Movie *Old Phage and the Snake *Guess Who's Coming to Mock Dinner *EIEI-Fuzzy *Hello Gudder, Hello Chibi *It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mouse *A Tale of Two Tokyos *The Great Yen Caper *Worst Side Story Ever *Bye, Bye Geeky *The Rat Who Knew Too Little *Double, Double, Kid in Trouble *Secrets to a Triumphant Relationship *Sonik Cany *Ruler of the Hill *Beyond Klutzdome *Axel vs. Dignity *KNS Safari *The Dummy Years *Stories from the Public Domain *'Scuse me While I Lose The Sky *I, Ditz-Bot *Stark Raving Mouse King *Duck-Bud *Eternal Moonshine of the Argit Mind *Nack's Dino Gets an F *The Novel Job *Bump Stops to Smell the Roosevelts *Mr. Jeri Goes to Washington *The Bender They Fall Family Guy Tribute Fanmakes *Road to Tokyo Island *Road to Eurasia *Road to Nazi Land *Dial Mamba for Murder *Jacker, Jacker, Caviar Eater *I Am Warren, Hear Me Roar *Drunked Talent *And the Weenie is... *Idol Misbehavior *Forest Love *Fore Parent *Whistle While Your Gal Works *Trick Up Your Ears *Gregg Lives *Screw the Pokemon *Glued Together, Torn Apart *You May Now Kiss the uh...Dude Who Receives *Lady, You Knock Me Out *The Southerner Strangler *Dudes Do Cry *Horsea Seashell Party *Screams of Quiet: The Story of Molly D *Murder Queen *Cool Hand Strong Bad *??? & Bobcat *Forget Me Lots *Miles the Closer *Thirdhand Spoke *The Most Intrigued Man in the World *Grimm Chore *Into Singing Way *Valentine's Day in Tokyo *Astro Cadet *Many Angry Men *Refurbished Heir *Into Big Air *Saving Private Kairi South Park Tribute Fanmakes *Fat Gain 20XX *Tokyo's Volcano *Great Gay Xandir's Great Gay Boat Ride *A Donphan Makes Love to a Swinub *Tokyo's Death *Discord's Chaos *Miss Helpful's Rhinoplasty *The Tijuana Staring Frogs of South America *Spooky Goldeen *Jerkovasaurs *Worldwide Ocarina Concert *Control Freak's Silly Hate Crime 20XX *Tokyo's Tooth Fairy 20XX *Obese Camp *Prehistoric Ice Dude *Scout Fight *Free Cap *Our Future Selves and We *Academy's Toilet Paper *Up and Down the Drugs *You Got Screwed *Asia's Wing *Kitsune Kids *Smug Danger *A Million Little Bolts *Le Petit Autism *Guitar Weirdo *The Cute and Ugly List *Ultra Fun Time *Broke and Dumb *Yummy Fraiche *That Poor Coyote *Toonbicabra *Vicky Finds Love *Strong Bad's Faith Hilling *Hooked on Aipom Phonics *Royal Ice Cream *Sexual Harassment Rainbow Monkey *Black Hot Catholic Love *Rudeland *Extreme Boobage Spongebob Tribute Fanmakes *Reverse Day *Flu *The Smokin' Almond *The Ally Games *Sailor Moon vs The Big One *Ripped Shorts *Naughty Nautical Roommates *Pokemon Bug Jam *Candy Hype *Life of Stealing *I'm Your Biggest Worshiper *Pokemon Bug Hunter *Club Meatball *No Wimps Allowed *Drenched Painters *The Lost Bed *Have You Seen This Cat *Homestar the Hall Monitor *Bubble Gum Buddy *Buggy *Nervous Guard on Duty *Food Delivery *Drakken's Day Off *Slushball Effect *Wrapping Paper *Mr. Tickle Meets the Hitcher *Single Kitty Anniversary *Klutzes and Dragons Dilbert Tribute Fanmakes *Courage's Charity *Amy, the Security Guard *Mr. Bump's Gift Rocko Tribute Fanmakes *Wash and Spit *Shippin' *Dork Tubed *No Weight, No Gain *Plane Scream *Keeping Up with Kurata *To Hades and Back *Fired! *Plumber Dreams *Outfit Behavior *Recorder Shy *Insane Mechanic *Fang and Nail *Manic on Wheels *Dork Bells *Fish-N-Dorks *Bunkfellows *Control Tripped *String Benders *The Ultra Five of Death *Lust Spank *Fair Knowledge *Sand in Your Belly *Benson's Happy Bag *Sick-In-U-Enza *Filthy Ryo-Ohki *Car Marks *The Good, The Bad, and the Rigby *Mr. Bump's Spitball *Snack Pandemonium *Mr. Tickle's Tickled Pinkie *Down the Tube *Tour Rash *Unwitted Sentence *Camp Sut Raw *Fur Licked *Day of the Bug *Slushballs *Team Spicer's Best Friend *Small Story *Nerd Capades *Eduardo's Happy Vermin *Bug Burgers *The Plumplands *Talking Terms *PJ's Dear John *A Bunny for Tails *Brushing Down Under *With Dudes Like These *Shrimp on the Barby *Jack the Mama's Boy *SMAK *Magic 8-Ball *Closet Fool *Sit to Stardom *Spicer Birds *Dirty Puffy Kittys *From Here to Birth *Driving Mrs. Bagge Fosters Tribute Fanmakes *Gags for Nothing *Sweet Oder of Success *Broked *My So Called Gal *Kitty Monster *Trouble After Trouble *Setting an Owner *The Giant Picture *Infernal Sleepover *Car the Two of Us *The Yen Stops Here *Run for Your Life, Kyle and Cartman *The Trouble with Minis *Who Let the Mutts In *Pummel with a Schtick *Cake Dough *The Big Ratbowski *Land of the Bugs *Stinkoman and the Magic Capsule of Power *Argit and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook *Stinkoman and the Great Maker of Everything's Cool Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To *Carl Tube Cow and Chicken Tribute Fanmakes *Ugliest Candy *Water the Flowers *Supermodel Mary *Academy Bully *Dentist Police *The TK with Four Eyes *Ballerina Namine *Lawnmower Davis *Tokyo's Comet *Filthy Laundry *The Karate Wolf *Alternate Energy *Max Fly *The Torture Wheel *Sora's Fairy Tale *Jessie's A Beauty Peanuts Tribute Fanmakes *It's Arbor Day, Eds *KNS All Stars *You're A Good Sport, Rodent Squirrel *You're the Greatest, Mr. Bump *It Was a Short Summer, Stan Marsh *It's a Mystery, Henry Wong *You're in Love, Young Dexter *It's Your First Kiss, Manic Hedgehog *She's a Good Skate, Shadow Hedgehog *He's Your The Cheat, Strongly Brown *It's Flashweasel, Frankie Foster *It's Spring Training, SP Kids *Life is a Circus, Three Lights *Play it Again, Sailor Mars *A Boy Named Bumpy Brown *Scooby, Come Home Regular Show Adaptions *It's Time~KNS Style *Peeps~KNS Style *High Score~KNS Style *Rage Against the TV~KNS Style *Party Pete~KNS Style *Brain Eraser~KNS Style *Jinx~KNS Style *See You There~KNS Style *Do Me A Solid~KNS Style *Grave Sights~KNS Style *Really Real Wrestling~KNS Style *The Night Owl~KNS Style *Skunked~KNS Style *Karaoke Video~KNS Style *Stick Hockey~KNS Style *Bet to Be Blond~KNS Style *Slam Dunk~KNS Style *Cool Bike~KNS Style *Rap It Up~KNS Style *Cruisin'~KNS Style *Weekend at Benson's~KNS Style *Skips vs. Technology~KNS Style *Butt Dial~KNS Style *Eggscellent~KNS Style *Gut Model~KNS Style *Video Game Wizard~KNS Style *Replaced~KNS Style *Trash Boat~KNS Style *Yes, Dude, Yes~KNS Style *Busted Cart~KNS Style *Dead at Eight~KNS Style *Access Denied~KNS Style *Muscle Mentor~KNS Style *Out of Commission~KNS Style *Fancy Restaurant~KNS Style *Diary~KNS Style *The Best VHS in the World~KNS Style *Prankless~KNS Style *Death Bear~KNS Style *Sugar Rush~KNS Style *Bad Kiss~KNS Style *Pie Contest~KNS Style *150 Piece Kit~KNS Style *Bald Spot~KNS Style *Guy's Night~KNS Style *One Pull Up~KNS Style *TGI Tuesday~KNS Style *The Longest Weekend~KNS Style *Ace Balthazar Lives~KNS Style *Do or Diaper~KNS Style *Quips~KNS Style *Caveman~KNS Style *That's My Television~KNS Style *A Bunch of Full Grown Geese~KNS Style *Fool Me Twice~KNS Style *Limousine Lunchtime~KNS Style *Picking Up Margaret~KNS Style *K.I.L.I.T. Radio~KNS Style *Carter and Briggs~KNS Style *Skips' Stress~KNS Style *Cool Cubed~KNS Style *Trailer Trashed~KNS Style *Meteor Moves~KNS Style *Family BBQ~KNS Style *The Last LaserDisc Player~KNS Style *Country Club~KNS Style *Blind Trust~KNS Style *World's Best Boss~KNS Style *Last Meal~KNS Style *Sleep Fighter~KNS Style *Party Re-Pete~KNS Style *Silver Dude~KNS Style *Benson's Car~KNS Style *Every Meat Burritos~KNS Style *Wall Buddy~KNS Style *New Year's Kiss~KNS Style *Dodge This~KNS Style *A Skips in Time~KNS Style *Survival Skills~KNS Style *Tants~KNS Style *Portable Toilet~KNS Style *The Postcard~KNS Style *Rigby in the Sky with Burrito~KNS Style *Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit~KNS Style *Saving Time~KNS Style *Guitar of Rock~KNS Style *Bank Shot~KNS Style *Power Tower~KNS Style *The Heart of the Stuntman~KNS Style *Skips' Story~KNS Style *Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys~KNS Style *Bad Portrait~KNS Style *Video 101~KNS Style *I Like You Hi~KNS Style Ace Attorney Adaptions *Rise From The Ashes~KNS Style *Farewell, My Turnabout~KNS Style *Turnabout Memories~KNS Style *The Stolen Turnabout~KNS Style *Recipe for Turnabout~KNS Style *Turnabout Beginnings~KNS Style *Bridge to the Turnabout~KNS Style *Turnabout Airlines~KNS Style *The Kidnapped Turnabout~KNS Style *Turnabout Reminiscence~KNS Style *Tunabout Visitor~KNS Style *Turnabout Ablaze~KNS Style *Turnabout Trump~KNS Style *Turnabout Corner~KNS Style *Turnabout Serenade~KNS Style *Turnabout Succession~KNS Style (More to Come) Wander Over Yonder Adaptions *The Egg~KNS Style *The Pet~KNS Style *The Little Guy~KNS Style *The Picnic~KNS Style *The Brainstorm~KNS Style *The Fancy Party~KNS Style *The Good Deed~KNS Style *The Nice Guy~KNS Style *The Timebomb~KNS Style *The Bounty~KNS Style *The Prisoner~KNS Style *The Bad Guy~KNS Style *The Troll~KNS Style *The Box~KNS Style *The Hat~KNS Style *The Ball~KNS Style *The Hero~KNS Style *The Birthday Boy~KNS Style *The Tourist~KNS Style *The Day~KNS Style *The Night~KNS Style *The Lonely Planet~KNS Style *The Toddler~KNS Style *The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty~KNS Style *The Void~KNS Style *The Gift II: the Giftening~KNS Style *The Gift~KNS Style *The Date~KNS Style *The Buddies~KNS Style *The Liar~KNS Style *The Stray~KNS Style *The Big Job~KNS Style *The Helper~KNS Style *The Funk~KNS Style *The Enemies~KNS Style *The Rider~KNS Style *The Greater Hater~KNS Style (More to Come) Gravity Falls Adaptions *Tourist Trapped~KNS Style *The Legend of the Gobblewonker~KNS Style *Headhunters~KNS Style *The Hand That Rocks the Mabel~KNS Style *The Inconveniencing~KNS Style *Dipper vs. Manliness~KNS Style *Double Dipper~KNS Style *Irrational Treasure~KNS Style *The Time Traveler's Pig~KNS Style *Fight Fighters~KNS Style *Little Dipper~KNS Style *Summerween~KNS Style *Boss Mabel~KNS Style *Bottomless Pit!~KNS Style *The Deep End~KNS Style *Carpet Diem~KNS Style *Boyz Crazy~KNS Style *The Land Before Swine~KNS Style *Dreamscaperers~KNS Style *Gideon Rises~KNS Style *Scaryoke~KNS Style *Into The Bunker~KNS Style *The Golf War~KNS Style *Sock Opera~KNS Style *Soos and the Real Girl~KNS Style *Society of the Blind Eye~KNS Style *Blendin's Game~KNS Style *The Love God~KNS Style *Northwest Mansion Mystery~KNS Style *Not What He Seems~KNS Style (More to Come) Hey Arnold Tribute Fanmakes Coming Soon... My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Adaptions *The Ticket Master~KNS Style *Applebuck Season~KNS Style *Griffon the Brush Off~KNS Style *Boast Busters~KNS Style *Dragonshy~KNS Style *Look Before You Sleep~KNS Style *Bridle Gossip~KNS Style *Swarm of the Century~KNS Style *Winter Wrap Up~KNS Style *Call of the Cutie~KNS Style *Fall Weather Friends~KNS Style *Suited for Success~KNS Style *Feeling Pinkie Keen~KNS Style *Sonic Rainboom~KNS Style *Stare Master~KNS Style *The Show Stoppers~KNS Style *A Dog and Pony Show~KNS Style *Green Isn't Your Color~KNS Style *Over a Barrel~KNS Style *A Bird in the Hoof~KNS Style *The Cutie Mark Chronicles~KNS Style *Owl's Well That Ends Well~KNS Style *Party of One~KNS Style *The Best Night Ever~KNS Style *Lesson Zero~KNS Style *Luna Eclipsed~KNS Style *Sisterhooves Social~KNS Style *The Cutie Pox~KNS Style *May the Best Pet Win!~KNS Style *The Mysterious Mare Do Well~KNS Style *Sweet and Elite~KNS Style *Secret of My Excess~KNS Style *Family Appreciation Day~KNS Style *Baby Cakes~KNS Style *Hearth's Warming Eve~KNS Style *The Last Roundup~KNS Style *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000~KNS Style *Read It and Weep~KNS Style *Hearts and Hooves Day~KNS Style *A Friend in Deed~KNS Style *Putting Your Hoof Down~KNS Style *It's About Time~KNS Style *Dragon Quest~KNS Style *Hurricane Fluttershy~KNS Style *Ponyville Confidential~KNS Style *MMMystery on the Friendship Express~KNS Style *Too Many Pinkie Pies~KNS Style *One Bad Apple~KNS Style *Magic Duel~KNS Style *Sleepless in Ponyville~KNS Style *Wonderbolts Academy~KNS Style *Just for Sidekicks~KNS Style *Apple Family Reunion~KNS Style *Spike at Your Service~KNS Style *Games Ponies Play~KNS Style *Castle Mane-ia~KNS Style *Daring Don't~KNS Style *Flight to the Finish~KNS Style *Power Ponies~KNS Style *Bats!~KNS Style *Rarity Takes Manehattan~KNS Style *Pinkie Apple Pie~KNS Style *Rainbow Falls~KNS Style *Three's a Crowd~KNS Style *Pinkie Pride~KNS Style *Simple Ways~KNS Style *Filli Vanilli~KNS Style *Twilight Time~KNS Style *It Ain't Easy Being Breezies~KNS Style *Somepony to Watch Over Me~KNS Style *Maud Pie~KNS Style *Trade Ya!~KNS Style *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils~KNS Style *Leap of Faith~KNS Style *Testing Testing 1, 2, 3~KNS Style *Inspiration Manifestation~KNS Style *Equestria Games~KNS Style Video Game Adaptions *Monkey Island Series~KNS Style (Curse of Monkey Island, Escape from Monkey Island, and Tales of Monkey Island (Launch of the Screaming Narwhal, The Siege of Spinner Cay, Lair of the Leviathan, The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood, and Rise of the Pirate God)) *Wallace & Gromit Grand Adventures~KNS Style (Flight of the Bumblebees, The Last Resort, Muzzled!, and The Bogey Man) *Fate of Atlantis~KNS Style *Back to the Future Game~KNS Style (It's About Time, Get Tannan!, Citizen Brown, Double Vision, and Outatime) *Night of the Rabbit~KNS Style *Professor Layton~KNS Style (The Last Specter, The Miracle Mask, The Azran Legacies, The Curious Village, The Diabolical Box, The Unwound Future) *Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright~KNS Style Movie Adaptions *On Stranger Tides~KNS Style *Beetlejuice~KNS Style *Ego Trip~KNS Style *Harry Potter Series~KNS Style (The Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half Blooded Prince, and Deathly Hollows) *Shrek Series~KNS Style (Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the 3rd, Shrek 4ever After, and Puss in Boots) *Despicable Me~KNS Style *Despicable Me 2~KNS Style *Raider of the Lost Arc~KNS Style *Last Crusade~KNS Style *Atlantis the Lost Empire~KNS Style *Underfist: Halloween Bash!~KNS Style *Wallace & Gromit Series~KNS Style (A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, & A Matter of Loaf and Death) *BTTF Trilogy~KNS Style (BTTF Parts 1, 2, and 3) *Hood vs Evil~KNS Style *Tron~KNS Style *Tron Legacy~KNS Style *Megamind~KNS Style *Treasure of Manhattan~KNS Style *Mystery of the Night Monster~KNS Style *Fievel Goes West~KNS Style *Dark Crystal~KNS Style *Spirited Away~KNS Style *Twice Upon a Time~KNS Style *Austin Powers~KNS Style *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva~KNS Style Shorts Adaptions and Tribute Fanmakes *King Ramses' Curse~KNS Style (Courage) *Hunchback of Nowhere~KNS Style (Courage) *The Gods Must Be Goosey~KNS Style (Courage) *Remembrance of Courage Past~KNS Style (Courage) *Ball of Revenge~KNS Style (Courage) *Osaka's Hurricane (Cleveland Show) *Hokaido's Hurricane (American Dad) *Rini's Picture Diaries Series~KNS Style (Sailor Moon) *Sailor Moon SuperS Special~KNS Style (Sailor Moon) Trivia *Completed Ones at This Site * The symbol "*" means the fic is in progress and the "**" means the fic is completed. Category:Schedule Category:Information Lists Category:Episode Guide Category:Kouja no Senshi